Strongly Burning
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: Spinoff to the Fire Trilogy. Appearances from Super Sentai. It's time for Jayden's and Emily's honeymoon in Okinawa, Japan. There are sure to be many adventures in their ten days spent there. A little beach, a little sight-seeing, a little kissing...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so it's been awhile but the first chapter of their honeymoon spinoff is finally up! Fair warning, updates will be very, very sporadic but I hope you will enjoy it anyway.**

**There will be Sentai influences, since Sentai is Japanese so for all you PR/SS fans out there, I hope you like the little spin I'm giving it!**

"This place is beautiful," Emily comments, gazing around. Her grip is limp on her baggage that Jayden gently takes from her hand.

"So you like it?" he says hopefully and Emily turns to him, a bright smile on her face as she nods enthusiastically.

The hotel is large, about six stories or so and made of white cement that almost blinds them because of the hot sun. People are milling about in front of it with suitcases and bags, talking rapidly to each other in fast Japanese.

The newlyweds had been fortunate enough to get a taxi driver that spoke English but now that they've arrived, it's going to be a little harder to get around.

"Come on, let's go inside." Jayden motions with his head as he gathers up their bags, refusing to let Emily take even one. Pouting, she follows him into the big lobby. The floor is made of gleaming white marble and the golden undertones give the room a sense of elegance.

"It's gorgeous," Emily breathes, distracted by a little koi pond in the corner. It has a mini waterfall falling from smooth stones and the sound of running water is present even with the hustle of the hotel. "However did you find a place like this?"

"Jii has some connections," explains Jayden, making his way over to the check in desk. He waits behind a family of five for a moment before they leave and it's his turn. He hesitantly speaks in the little Japanese he knows.

"Konnichiwa, anata wa eigo hanashimasu ka?" He's a bit embarrassed at his own Japanese, sure he messed it up, but it seems the man understood.

The man at the counter bobs his head. "A little. How can I help you?"

"My wife and I rented out one of the cottages," says Jayden, speaking a little slowly. "I think it's number six."

The man nods again and reaches for a binder, searching through it. "Ah, hai, here it is. Juu nichi, ne?"

Jayden assumes that means ten days from the little Japanese he remembers. "Hai, arigato." He accepts the key the man hands him. "Also, could you…recommend a translator or something for us?"

The man thinks for a moment, pushing his glasses up his nose. "A translator? Hai, I can think of one. Very good one, very good. Chotto matte, onegai."

He then turns to go to the back room and Jayden looks down to see Emily staring at him, her mouth wide open and her eyes surprised.

"You speak…Japanese?" she says faintly and Jayden laughs quietly.

"Yeah, Jii thought it might come in handy. Being a Samurai and all. I don't speak it very well and I forget most of it anyway."

"Maybe you could teach me," suggests Emily, winking at him.

"I'm not that good," he argues lightly but then stops when the man comes back, this time pulling along another person, a young boy that seems around Jayden's age.

"This is Agri-kun," the man explains and the boy bows his head. He's about Jayden's height with auburn hair and a youthful-looking face.

"Ogenki desuka?" he says quietly, raising his eyes to theirs. "I will be the translator for your stay. I hope I will do well."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Emily and this is Jayden," Emily says, smiling at him. He gives her a hesitant one back.

"Emily-san, Jayden-san, let me assist." He reaches for their bags to begin loading them onto one of the luggage carts.

"If you trouble, let him know," the man says. "He is a good boy. I hope you enjoy your stay, Shiba-san." The man bows and the newlyweds do the same, already getting into the habit, before following Agri through the lobby to a side door. He pushes it open, leading to a stone path that winds through very flourishing gardens.

"It's so pretty," Emily says, looking at all the flowering trees and bushes. "They must take very good care of it." Agri nods hesitantly, unsure what to say. "Are cherry blossom trees common here?" she continues. "I remember reading something about them."

Agri nods again. "Hai, sakura can be found many places. They are good for spirit."

"Sakura, huh?" murmurs Emily. "That's a pretty name."

"Suits them well than, doesn't it?" Jayden gestures to a clump of that very tree that is in full bloom, some falling down on the bright green grass. The gardens end in another few steps, leading them to a dirt path that they can see houses at least four cottages.

"Number six, ne?" says Agri, looking at them for confirmation. When they nod, he continues on until they reach that supposed cottage. It has three steps leading up to the front door, with two windows on either side of it. It seems to be made of wood but strong, sturdy, and clean wood, with white trim on the roof.

Agri reaches his hand out. "Key, onegaishimasu." Jayden drops it into his palm and the Japanese boy unlocks the front door, gesturing them inside before pushing the cart in as well.

"It's so cozy," cries Emily, looking around the small living room. It then feeds into the kitchen, a counter separating it. Next to the counter is a low wooden table with two pillows on either side of it. There's a short hallway that leads to the bedroom and a main bathroom from the bedroom. "I love it."

"I'm glad. "Jayden smiles before turning to Agri. "Are there any more Japanese elements?" Jayden asks and the other thinks for a moment.

"Iie, not really. We wanted it to be much Western so tourists are…happy," explains Agri in halting English, staring to unload the cart of their luggage. Emily thinks it's cute at how he seems afraid of messing up because she's sure she will be like that if she ever tries to speak Japanese.

"Arigato, Agri," Jayden says kindly. The so addressed boy smiles shyly and bows his head, finishing unloading all the bags onto the smooth wooden floor.

"My phone number," he says, handing Jayden his phone. "If you need me." Jayden nods and pulls out his own, saving Agri's in it.

"Are you from Okinawa?" Emily asks and Agri shakes his head, auburn hair falling in his eyes. Emily thinks he looks cute like that.

"Iie, from Osaka," he explains. "Much bigger than here. Not as hot."

"Would you recommend anything for us?" Jayden hands the boy his phone back as he thinks for a moment.

"Do you want me as guide?" he says instead and the Shibas nod excitedly.

"That would be really nice," agrees Emily, tugging at her yellow shirt. "Since we don't know much about Okinawa."

"I have good friend that could be better than me," Agri replies. "May he come with us?"

"Of course," responds Jayden, smiling at him. "Whatever works for you."

Agri smiles shyly again before looking out one of the window and seeing the sun begin to set. "It is late. I will leave you to be settled. Call me when you want to go out or anything else."

"Thank you Agri," Emily tells him kindly.

"Agri-kun," corrects the young boy, almost nervously. "Onegaishimasu. Please, so I do not feel awkward, Emily-san."

Emily nods, grinning at him. The best step to learning another language is to immerse oneself fully in all aspects and what better way to do that then familiarize oneself with the formalities? And if it makes Agri feel more comfortable. "Of course, Agri-kun."

He smiles at her shyly before bowing his head. "Oyasumi, Emily-san, Jayden-san." He backs out of the cottage, taking the cart with him and soon the Shibas are left alone.

"I like him," comments Emily as the door swings shut behind the boy. Jayden frowns momentarily, picking up two bags to carry to the bedroom.

"He is nice, isn't he?"

"And cute," Emily adds, getting the remaining bags as she follows Jayden to the room. The former red ranger's frown deepens.

"Maybe."

Emily takes note of his short behavior and laughs lightly. "Oh Jayden, are you jealous?"

"What?" Jayden whirls on her after setting the bags on the bed. "Jealous? Of-of course not." Emily laughs again and takes a step closer, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"Good. You have no reason to be." She gets on her tiptoes to kiss him lightly.

Jayden smiles against her lips but still feels a little hesitant. He's not familiar with this emotion of jealousy, except when Emily was getting close with Mike but he knows he doesn't like it. "I know you think he's attractive."

"Of course." Emily grins at him, lacing her fingers together behind his neck. "He's adorable. But nothing compared to my _handsome husband_."

**A/N: So I know a little bit of Japanese and am going to use all my knowledge in this fic, so expect much more Japanese. And if any of you actually know it, forgive me if I mess it up at all. It is my fourth language so I'm not as good with it as I would like to be. Also, Agri is a character from Super Sentai Goseiger. There will be many more Sentai characters involved, so if anyone has any preferences, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for the late update but I did warn you that they will be sporadic. Not sure how long I'm going to make this fic. If you guys have any suggestions as to what you want to happen, let me know!**

**More Sentai characters are coming into play (yay!) and they may be a little OOC but it can't be helped.**

**When sentences are underlined, that means they're speaking in Japanese. I will be switching back and forth between them, just because I know the basics of Japanese and no more. I apologize if I get something wrong or if it offends you in any way.**

**There will be some yaoi content in this, so if you're uncomfortable with it, I suggest you stop reading now. It won't be descriptive or anything, but it will be there.**

"Ohayo Jayden-san," Agri says as the former red ranger opens to door to him.

"Ohayo," Jayden says back, still trying to get the hang of Japanese. He had had many lessons when he was younger, at Jii's insistence, but he retained very little of it except basic knowledge.

"You slept well, ne?" Agri stands by the door, still seeming a little shy in the presence of Jayden.

The other nods. "Yes, extremely. It was very comfortable."

"That is good."

"Agri-kun, hi!" Emily walks out of the bedroom, pinning one last bobby pin in her blond hair. Agri bows to her.

"Ohayo Emily-san. Have you eaten?"

Emily shakes her head, looking at Jayden with a small smile. "We were going to but I assume you want to leave now?"

"What works for you best," answers Agri, pushing his auburn hair back. "My friend will come soon."

"Would you mind if we went out for breakfast?" inquires Emily, almost hesitantly as she chances a look at Jayden again. "Since we have a limited time here and everything…"

Jayden smiles and kisses her quickly on the cheek. She squeaks in surprise, still not used to displays of affection. "I don't mind at all."

Agri lets his features soften before his phone rings. "Sumimasen." Raising it to his ear, he bows before takes a few steps away. "Moshi moshi? Hyde-san!"

As he begins to talk in rapid Japanese, the two Shibas glance at each other, almost shyly but full of love.

"I still can't believe we're married," Emily confesses, smoothing her shirt down to let out some of her nerves.

Last night hadn't been as awkward as she thought it would be. It is better that they were friends first before lovers, so it really seems like some sort of sleepover than actual marriage. Not that she's complaining.

Jayden cracks a smile. "Believe it, Em. You're happy…right?" Suddenly he feels a little bit of doubt. What if last night wasn't up to her expectations? They didn't really do anything…just kissed a little bit but nothing more. What is she wanted more?"

Snuggling closer to him, Emily grins and brushes a hand across his cheek. "I couldn't be happier."

"Shiba-san, my friend is here."

They both turn to look at Agri who seems uncomfortable interrupting them. "If it is okay, we can leave. You want breakfast, ne?"

"That's great, Agri-kun," Emily exclaims enthusiastically. "Just let me get my purse. Jayden, your wallet is on the table," she adds as she sails out of the room. As her husband pockets the wallet, Agri stares after her.

"You are lucky, Jayden-san," he murmurs, almost bashfully. "Emily-san is great."

Jayden nods. "She is," he agrees, his voice almost dreamy. "Agri-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

The younger blushes and he lowers his eyes. "Iie. No girlfriend. Boyfriend."

"Oh." Jayden is a little surprised. The little he knows of Japan is that they're not especially welcome to gays. Not they treat them badly, but it's just looked down upon more than in America.

It doesn't matter to him. He thinks people can love who they love, regardless of gender. It's just a little surprising is all.

"Gomen'nasai, Jayden-san," Agri says, still looking at the floor. "If you are uncomfortable…"

"It's fine Agri-kun, I don't mind," Jayden reassures the younger. "By any chance…your friend that's coming, is he your boyfriend?"

Agri blushes again but nods, feeling a little relieved at Jayden's acceptance. It's not exactly how he would have liked to tell them, but it can't be helped now.

"I'm ready, sorry for taking so long," Emily apologizes as she rejoins them, yellow purse in hand. "Are we ready to go?"

Agri nods and opens the door for them, gesturing them outside. After they've left, he locks the cottage and follows them on their way back to the hotel.

Once exiting the glass doors at the opening of the hotel, the Shibas stop and wait for Agri to rejoin them.

"That is Hyde-san," Agri tells them, pointing to a taller boy with slight spiky black hair who is lounging against a silver car. "Hyde-san!"

"He's attractive," Emily murmurs behind her hand, gazing at Hyde and not noticing Jayden frown a little beside her.

"If that's your taste."

Emily grins, kissing him on the cheek. "Silly! You're my taste." Jayden breathes a sigh of relief, happy she's just kidding.

The man turns, grinning when he sees Agri. "Agri-kun!" He strides towards them, hands tucked in his jeans pockets. "Do shita no?"

"Hyde-san, meet Emily-san, Jayden-san," introduces Agri and the other bows to each of them in turn.

"Ogenki desu?" Hyde smiles at them. "Watashi wa Hyde, Agri-kun's boyfriend. It's a pleasure."

"Boyfriend?" repeats Emily, surprised. She shrugs it off though, bowing her head at Hyde and smiling again. "It's nice to meet you as well, Hyde."

"His English is…better," explains Agri. Hyde throws his arm around the younger's shoulders and flicks his forehead.

"Yours is just as good," he says. Agri makes a face and sticks his tongue out, seeming to loosen up a little. "Anyway, shall we go?" The Shibas nod and he gestures them to the car as he gets in the driver's seat.

"They want breakfast," Agri tells Hyde as he starts the car. "I was thinking maybe where Eri-chan works?"

"Do they serve breakfast?"

"It's a pastry shop. I thought it would be good if they slowly got into the Japanese culture instead of pushing it all at them at once."

"Oh Agri." Hyde gives him a small smile and reaches over, pinching his cheek. "You're so kawaii." The younger's cheeks darken again.

"We're taking you for pastry," Agri explains, looking at the backseat where the Shibas are, gazing out the window with their mouths open as they take in Japan. "That's okay?"

"That's fine," Emily says faintly, her eyes riveted on the sights outside. It's beautiful and not completely different from America, but there are still some noticeable differences.

The shops bustling and crowded with people, signs hang in the air, all big and colorful with Japanese characters on them. Emily can read a few, from her practices with symbol power, but for the most part, she's just awed by their beauty.

The streets are filled with people and cars weaving in and around each other. As Hyde turns down a road, the Shibas catch a glimpse of the sparkling blue ocean beyond some of the houses. It looks beautiful.

"Japan's great," Emily tells Jayden, craning her neck to see everything. Hyde and Agri are still chattering in the front seats, leaving the newlyweds to their own devices.

"You're right," her husband agrees.

"Here," Agri sings out as Hyde stops the car in front of a little shop. He gets out and opens the door for Emily, bowing as she thanks him.

"It's adorable!" she squeals, looking up at it. The sign is written in elegantly curved kanji. The door and the big bay window are all accented with lace and they can see inside that the tables are small and round with white, flowery tablecloths.

"Eri-chan, a friend, works here," explains Hyde as he winks at Agri, kissing him quickly on the cheek before pulling the door open for the Shibas.

Agri blushes and frowns playfully at him but follows Jayden and Emily inside.

"Kangei!" A waitress chirps. Her outfit is made with more lace-honestly, Jayden is a little distasteful of all the lace-and her hair is up in pigtails.

As Agri and Hyde converse with her, Jayden slides Emily's hand in his as they look around at everyone. The tables mostly seem to be filled with couples, so this seems sort of a sweethearts shop to Jayden.

"This way." Hyde leads them over to a table near the bay window, pulling out Emily's chair for her and Agri's chair for him before sitting down himself.

"This place is so cute," Emily tells them as she continues to look around. "I love it."

The two Japanese men exchange happy glances. "That is good," Agri says. "Our friend will come for us."

Soon enough, a petite girl with long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail heads towards their table, a huge smile on her face.

"Hyde-san! Agri-san! Mou, you decide now to come? You know Alata is coming and I want to wait on him!"

"Gomen Eri-chan but Agri dragged me here," Hyde says, pointing at Agri.

The other frowns. "You came here of your own accord, thank you."

"He can't say no to you, Agri-san," Eri points out cheerfully. When they announced they were together, she admits she was very excited about that.

"But maybe it's good Alata is here, then we can introduce them," suggests Hyde, thinking. Eri taps him lightly on the head.

"Whatever. Should I just get you two the usual?"

"Ni yori," Agri corrects, glancing at the Shibas who are looking a little lost. "Jayden-san, Emily-san, this is-"

"Watashi wa Eri!" she breaks in excitedly. "Nice to meet you!"

"You as well," Jyaden says, dipping his head forward. Emily follows suit, liking the girl almost immediately. She seems very positive and bubbly-not unlike Emily herself.

"He's cute," Eri adds, looking at Jayden.

"And married," snaps Agri before turning back to them, smiling kindly. "We will order for you, ne?"

"I trust you," Jayden replies, reaching for Emily's hand under the table. "Right, Em?"

"You're the only thing keeping us alive here," she agrees, looking at Agri happily. "So yes, we do trust you."


End file.
